


Wish

by notthetoothfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Klaine Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is a genie; Blaine struggles with his last wish.</p><p>Written for Klaine Advent (day 23, prompt word “wish”).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Kurt feels the same nervous, bubbly sensation that always overcomes him when Blaine rubs the magic lantern.

It’s pleasant because it’s _Blaine_ who’s calling him but it’s also very nerve-wrecking because Kurt’s sure that one of these days he’s going to run out of luck, that one of these days Blaine is going to use up his third and last wish and then Kurt will be utterly useless to him.

Kurt hates being useless. As a genie, it’s his job to grant people wishes and to help them achieve what they want. But in Blaine’s case, the feeling is not only born out of his passion for helping, it’s also because he’s very inconveniently fallen in love with his client.

Thankfully, so far, Blaine hasn’t found the perfect last wish. Kurt’s lantern has been in his possession for two years; Blaine had found it in a little antique store in Manhattan and the first thing he wished for was to be accepted into NYADA without an audition.

Of course, Kurt had granted him his wish, and was overcome with joy at the sight of Blaine’s whole face lighting up  as he received his letter.

Two weeks later, however, Blaine had asked for his second wish: to be pulled from NYADA’s program again. Kurt didn’t understand, and he tried to talk Blaine out of it, even though that was technically against the rules of his kind, but Blaine had insisted because he felt too guilty being accepted into a program that prestigious without having to audition like everyone else.

That was the day Kurt learned that Blaine Anderson was different from other people. He was kind, and generous, and possibly the perfect genie - but human. Kurt had had other people ask for wishes before but they’d always be the same - fortune, fame, love (which Kurt would always deny), success - and they’d even come back complaining when something didn’t go to their liking.

Blaine wasn’t like that at all. He said thank you very politely both times Kurt had granted him a wish. And then, for 1 year and 11 months, he had called Kurt to his service every day, and every day he would mull over what to wish for. After half an hour of talking and discussing, he’d always apologize to Kurt for taking up so much of his time (What time, Kurt often wondered, Blaine was his only owner, and being called to his service was literally Kurt’s only purpose) and let his day go on wishless.

Kurt has never met someone like Blaine, yet has he ever wanted to be a normal human being instead of a genie so badly.

Every day, Kurt thinks that maybe this will be the last day he’ll see Blaine, the last time he’ll see his face.

Today is no different.

Taking a deep breath, and steeling himself for the worst possible outcome, he pushes himself out of the lantern and lays eyes on his beautiful, wonderful, amazing yet so unattainable client.

“Hello, Blaine.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says right away. He looks extra bashful today, like he’s already on the verge of apologizing for bothering Kurt on this lovely morning or something to the extent. “I... I need to ask you something.”

Kurt nods obediently.

“Can you repeat the rules of wishing for me?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Has someone died?” he asks carefully. He knows Blaine’s entire family by now, and he’d probably feel their loss as much as Blaine would.

“No, no,” Blaine says quickly. “I’m asking for... different reasons. But, okay, no bringing back from the dead, right?”

“Yes,” Kurt confirms. “Giving life is one of them. Another taboo are death wishes. And the last one...” He really hopes that’s not why Blaine is asking. “Love wishes. You can’t make anyone fall in love with you.”

Blaine blushes. Oh god, is that it...?

“Can we talk technicalities?” He’s biting his lip, and he’s blushing even more, and Kurt feels like his insides are on fire.

Blaine has fallen in love with someone and there’s nothing Kurt can do to stop it.

“Go ahead,” he says, still, and holds his breath as he waits for an answer.

“What if the person you want to love you isn’t human?”

Now Blaine’s face is truly red as a tomato.

“What... what species are we talking about?” Kurt tries to clarify.

“A...” Blaine looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “A genie.”

A what now?

Kurt puts his hands on his hips, forgets his feelings for a while to berate Blaine, “Have you had other genies on the side, Blaine?”

Blaine shakes his head quickly.

“Then what-” Kurt starts but breaks off suddenly. Is Blaine talking about... “Oh. Oh... me?”

Blaine nods, and red is suddenly becoming Kurt’s favorite color in the world because it looks so lovely on Blaine’s skin.

“Blaine,” he breathes, leaning down from where he’s towering over Blaine so that they’re on eye level. “You don’t need a wish for that.”

Blaine’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You mean you-”

“Yes.”

Blaine starts smiling from ear to ear, a smile that Kurt can’t help but return - he’s never felt this _happy_ \- and tangles and untangles his fingers in thought as he starts pacing the floor of his bedroom.

“Another technicality, then,” he continues. “Are you... you’re not considered dead, are you?”

A little confused, Kurt shakes his head.

“No, of course not,” he says. “I’m a genie, I’m kind of immortal, Blaine.”

Blaine considers this for a while, then bites his lip.

“What if I wish for you to be human?”

Kurt almost falls back into his lantern in shock.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean,” Blaine says shyly, “you don’t have to, of course. If you don’t want to be human, I’ll be perfectly fine never using my wish and just spending time with you like this... I just thought... I really want to kiss you, Kurt, so badly. It’s been all I could think of as a wish for, like, a really long time, and I was always too afraid to ask... and I guess since you’re not... tangible, or whatever, it’s kind of hard to kiss you like this, and- oh god, you probably don’t want to be a boring human, I’m so sorry, just ignore me, I’ll shut up right-”

“Humans are the least boring thing I could imagine,” Kurt blurts. “I... Blaine, I’ve always wanted to be one.”

Blaine looks up with a hopeful smile. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kurt breathes out. “To be able to touch and to walk and to...” He knows he can’t blush but he totally would right now. “To kiss.”

“Then let me help you, please,” Blaine says. “If you want to, let me make you human.”

Kurt almost swoons. He’s been a genie for over 200 years, yet never anyone ever took the time to wish something that would benefit Kurt.

He knew there had to be a good reason for why he loves Blaine so much.

“I would love that, Blaine. If you really want that to be your last wish...”

Blaine nods. “If it’s possible?”

“I don’t really know.” Kurt shrugs. “But it doesn’t apply to any of the three rules, and there’s no fineprint, so...”

“Well, then,” Blaine says. “My last wish for you, Kurt, is that you be human.”

There’s a whirlwind of blue around Kurt as he rises up in the air and suddenly detaches from his lantern, and the blue vanishes from all around him, from his skin, from his hair, from his insides, and he’s lowered back on the ground, feeling his powers vanishing, and then there he is, standing on his own two human _feet_ , in front of the boy he loves, and he falls forward with not knowing how to stand properly yet, and also a little helplessly drawn to Blaine.

“Blaine...”

“Kurt, I think it worked.”

“Yes.” Kurt feels Blaine’s grip on his arms, and he _feels_ Blaine’s breath on his face, and there’s just one thing on his mind right now. “Can it be my turn to wish for something?”

Blaine exhales shakily. “Anything, Kurt.”

“Kiss me, please?”

He’s barely finished his question when there’s a pair of lips pressing against his own - oh, feeling and touching are most definitely a perk to being human - and Kurt slowly learns how to use his body, how to kiss back, how to not only express his love in thoughts and words but in body language, and he’s pretty sure that even though he just gave up immortality for the fragile life of a human being, the life he was always supposed to live has started right this second.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't get to write for tomorrow's prompt and you don't hear from me - MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS. :)


End file.
